Essence Sanchez/Universe 1
Essence Garcia Sanchez '''is the daughter of Esteban and Charlotte Sanchez and the biological older sister of Elanor Sanchez as well as the adopted elder sister of both Aiden "Skull" Jackson and Blackjack Ventura. Appearance Essence takes a lot of cues from her mother when it comes to her looks. She is relatively average in height and has lightly tanned skin, green eyes and her brown hair is cut short around her neck. Although she wore many outfits, her typical outfit consisted of a white short-sleeved shirt with a black vest overtop, blue jeans and brown boots, she was also seen commonly wearing glasses. Personality Essence appears infrequently, and during her appearances, she is most notably seen as a scholarly type who is really interested in finding out the meaning behind things, she is also commonly seen as rather blunt and unforgiving, not sugarcoating things commonly. Appearances (Book) N/A Appearances (Show) N/A Biography Not much is known about Essence's past but things can be extrapolated from things she has said, she was born to Esteban Sanchez and his wife Charlotte, she was raised within the kingdom of Zakaria and went to the James Lee School of Magic & Alchemy for most of her formative career where she honed her magic abilities. After graduating from this school she went off to college and cut off contact with her parents due to the long distance between her and them. She would start studying the soul, soon reading about the Termination and Savior Souls, figuring that she had enough information to find them she left to find the powerful items. She would later find the two souls and try to combine their powers, but instead of dying as most others would, she managed to hold herself together due to her studies on the soul. She would then go to the annual Ventura Christmas party where the two souls would leave her body and find their rightful hosts in the hands of Aiden Jackson and Nathan Martinez. After this event, she went back to her home and has stayed there since, unaware of what has happened since the said party. Abilities & Paraphernalia Abilities * '''Soul Magic: '''Due to her long study and training of her soul, it is assumed that Essence has mastered a multitude of powers based around her Soul Magic to use at her disposal. * '''Soul Training: '''Due to her constant training and study of her own soul she has powers unlocked beyond that of other Soul Magic users. Such as the fact that her body endures no burnout from the use of her soul magic and due to this she could potentially use the power of her soul infinitely. Paraphernalia * '''Termination Soul: '''Essence had brief control over the power of the Termination Soul, while it is never shown or said that she used it's power, it is likely that she gained the powers it contained. ** '''Enhanced Strength: '''The Termination Soul increases a user's strength tenfold ** '''Enhanced Speed: '''The Termination Soul increases a user's speed tenfold ** '''Enhanced Durability: '''The Termination Soul increases a user's durability tenfold ** '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''The Termination Soul increases a user's reflexes tenfold ** '''Necromancy: '''The Termination Soul gives the user the ability to raise the dead, creating an army that will serve the user at all times. ** '''Conjuring: '''The Termination Soul gives the user the ability to create golems out of the rocks and stones from the world. ** '''Terminator's Aura: '''The Termination Soul gives the user an aura of purple energy which has a multitude of uses. *** '''Termination's Blast: '''The user expels all the negative energy from the evil soul and sends out an explosive energy blast around themselves, blasting enemies away. *** '''Terminator's Shield: '''The user uses the evil energy from the Termination Soul to summon a shield in front of them to absorb attacks. *** '''Terminator's Armor: '''The user summons up all the evil energy from the Termination Soul to create a powerful defensive armor around themselves. *** '''Termination Dome: '''The user summons up all the evil energy from the termination soul to form a dome around themselves, can be made out of pure energy or out of materials from the surrounding area. ** '''Soulless Infection: '''The Termination soul gives the user the ability to infect other souls with its powerful evil. ** '''Tentacles of Termination: '''The Termination Soul gives the user the ability to summon tentacles from the user's back, these tentacles can change their length and width at will. ** '''Nervous System Shutdown: '''The Termination Soul shutdowns the user's nervous system, making them feel no pain at all. ** '''Regeneration: '''The Termination Soul can regenerate the user's limbs as well as any part of their body, including skin, blood, muscle, and bones, as long as the soul is intact and part of the body it can regenerate the user. ** '''Termination Spines: '''Due to the black spines protruding from the Termination Soul, users of the soul can summon black spines made of pain and malice * '''Savior Soul: '''Essence had brief control over the power of the Savior Soul, while it is never shown or said that she used the power, it is likely she gained all the powers the soul has to offer. ** '''Enhanced Speed ** Enhanced Strength ** Enhanced Durability ** '''Savior's Aura: '''The Savior Soul gives the user a flaming blue aura that can be used for a multitude of uses. *** '''Savior's Blast: '''The user summons up the heroic energy from their soul and shoots out a powerful energy blast to the surrounding area. *** '''Savior's Shield: '''The user summons up the heroic energy from their soul to summon up a shield in front of them. *** '''Savior's Armor: '''The user summons up the heroic energy from their soul to summon up armor around themselves, immune to most powerful attacks. ** '''Savior's Healing: '''The Savior Soul can heal any wound, and is the only cure for the corruption caused by the Termination Soul ** '''Regeneration: '''The Savior Soul can regenerate any part of the user's body, ranging from limbs to bones, blood and muscle as long as the savior soul is part of the body it can regenerate any wound. ** '''Savior's Flames: '''The savior soul can charge energy into the user's fingers giving them the ability to summon blue gold flames at their finger tips and shoot them Weaknesses * '''Human Body: '''Being a human being she has all the problems that come from this, disease, inner organs, cancer or other such things. Trivia * Essence as a girl's name is of American origin meaning "perfume". The distilled elements of thought, speech, or substance. * The name Garcia comes from a medieval personal name of uncertain origin. It is normally found in medieval records in the Latin form Garsea, and may well be of pre-Roman origin, perhaps akin to Basque (h)artz ‘bear’. * Sanchez is a patronymic surname meaning "son of Sancto," derived from the popular medieval given name Sancho, meaning "sanctified," Category:Characters Category:V for Ventura Category:Universe 1 Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Savior Soul Users Category:Termination Soul Users